Mystery Dungeon Information Center
by VR Fighter 3000
Summary: This is just a side thing. It will have Pokemon Bios, what different items look like, etc. If you have anything you want to request, specifics are in the first entry.
1. Officer Magnezone's Records: Rio

**Still nowhere on the name for the sequel, but I'm posting these little info things just for the fun of it 'til I clear this writer's block. If you have a character or another Pokémon that you'd like me to bio, leave a review or PM me. Be sure to leave the species and nickname. If I really like it, I'll try to recruit one and use your nickname. Or, if I can't, I'll give them a cameo appearance with another exploration team. For a start, I'll be doing the members of Team Righteous.**

* * *

Officer Magnezone's Exploration Team Records

Name: Rio

Species: Riolu

Category: Emanation Pokémon

Type: Fighting

Personality: Rio is a level-headed Pokémon, if a little naïve, and has a clear-cut definition of right and wrong. He believes in giving a fair chance to each of his team members to prove themselves in whatever they can. However, some speculate that this sense of fairness might be his greatest weakness as he also extends it to his enemies. If the opponent is no match for him, he will offer them a chance to surrender instead of finishing them. As such, this leaves him vulnerable to dirty tricks or underhanded maneuvers. Strangely though, there are no records of any Riolu in the area pre-dating more than a few months ago.

Member of: Team Righteous (Co-founder)

Signature moves: Force Palm, Quick Attack, Endure, Reversal, Copycat

Fighting style: Rio prioritizes speed and evading over landing as many hits as possible. He is no strategist, but is extremely resourceful in the heat of battle. With his ability to sense emotions, no enemy is ever completely out of Rio's sight. However, this sense is flawed in certain qualities and can be tricked if the opponent has sufficient control of their emotions.

Strategy: With his best move requiring direct contact, Rio will often try to close any and all distance between his opponent(s) with a Quick Attack. Depending on how many foes he's facing, Rio will typically open with trying to land a Force Palm or using Wide Slash if it is a small group. When faced with a large group or if the opponent is too fast or too far away, Rio will use either Vacuum-Cut or Iron Thorns to whittle down the opponents. However, should a fight not be going his way, Rio has been known to use Endure to fight to his last breath and then use Reversal to make one last ditch effort to take down the opponent.

Preferred item(s): Iron Thorns

"Meowth says I'm a 'crack shot'… whatever that means…"

Quote: "I will protect my friends with everything I have."

* * *

**Now that I look at it, this looks a little threadbare. If you have any suggestions for new fields, leave me a message. Like I said, this is just for fun as a little side thing.**


	2. Officer Magnezone's Records: Meowth

Officer Magnezone's Exploration Team Records

Name: Meowth

Species: Meowth

Category: Scratch Cat Pokémon

Type: Normal

Personality: Sarcastic and witty, the second co-founder of Team Righteous easily slips into the role of planner for the group. There have been times where his intelligence has been called into question, but he sees things that others might not and can often come up with a simple solution to just about any problem. Not only is Meowth strategic, he is also tenacious, never giving up, no matter how the odds may be stacked against him or his team. While there is little to no information on this individual despite the fact that he's lived in Treasure Town for many months already, there is no doubt that he is fully committed to the duties of an exploration team.

Member of: Team Righteous (Co-founder)

Fighting style: Meowth is a strategist in the way that he fights as well. If he can, he will direct his teammates to whichever opponents they will have an advantage against. When fighting alone, he will try to overpower the opposition with force. However, should that fail, Meowth is also well-versed in the use of items. He will not hesitate to use whichever one will give himself and his teammates the best advantage.

Strategy: Meowth has no specific strategy that he uses on all opponents. While he makes a general plan for the types of enemies that his team will face, for each fight, he makes a plan tailored to the opponent he is facing. Though, should the plan fail, Meowth will not be out of options, as he will most likely have several back-up plans. However, while Meowth will usually fight fair, he is no stranger to underhanded tactics. Should an opponent try one on him, Meowth will respond in kind with his own tricks. Since Meowth thinks on his feet and doesn't appear to have any favorite attack patterns, this makes him an extremely unpredictable opponent.

Preferred item(s): Seeds and Orbs

"Da right one will throw off your opponents and make 'em easy pickings!"

Quote: "Nobody pulls da wool over Meowth's eyes and gets away with it!"


	3. Officer Magnezone's Records: Siltram

Officer Magnezone's Exploration Team Records

Name: Siltram

Species: Grimer

Category: Sludge Pokémon

Type: Poison

Personality: As a scout for Team Righteous, Siltram is not very bright, more a follower than a leader. While he is smart in his own rights, his strengths lie more in reconnaissance than in planning. With his jovial personality and amorphous abilities, Siltram excels in information gathering whether through conversation with citizens or eavesdropping on enemies. Scouting out an area is one area that Siltram is no slouch on. He is fully capable of keeping himself hidden to map out an area or track outlaws.

Member of: Team Righteous

Signature moves: Sludge, Disable, Pound, Minimize, Mud Bomb

Fighting style: Siltram prefers to lie in wait within cracks in order to trap his foes, but his main methods of attack are from a distance. He prefers to inhibit his foes with a status ailment early on in the fight in order to increase the odds in his team's favor. If he is forced into infighting, he will often dodge attacks by dispersing into a puddle. By extension, he will also try to get opponents to slip on him.

Strategy: Siltram prefers to keep his distance from his opponents. With attacks such as Sludge and Mud Bomb, he can hamper foes from a distance as well as cover his teammates. He also has Pound in order to fight up close, but his main strategy in close combat is to confuse and trip up the opponent with his unique fighting style. By dispersing, contorting or splitting apart, Siltram makes his opponents miss and gives himself openings to attack.

Preferred item(s): Apples

"Oh, for fighting? Nah, surprise is really my best weapon. Guy's gotta eat, though."

Quote: "You're the boss, Boss!"


	4. Officer Magnezone's Records: Hogan

Officer Magnezone's Exploration Team Records

Name: Hogan

Species: Machop

Category: Superpower Pokémon

Type: Fighting

Personality: Like most Fighting-type Pokémon, Hogan's main concern is training to get stronger. He relishes a good challenge and will often gladly take on the biggest opponent in a group for the sake of his team. He is very caring with a boisterous personality, but can be slightly overconfident at times. However, he realizes this and has been working to fix it. A hard worker, he has decided to forgo evolution until he has learned every move that there is for him to naturally learn.

Member of: Team Righteous

Signature moves: Low Kick, Karate Chop, Vital Throw, Revenge, Seismic Toss, Submission

Fighting style: Lacking any kind of ranged attack, Hogan is a strict infighter, specializing in grapples. He will often act as the spearhead of the team's attack and try to keep the powerful opponents busy until the rest can come in to help. A resilient fighter, he can take a large amount of physical punishment, making him a go-to member of Team Righteous for fights against large groups or strong opponents.

Strategy: Before joining Team Righteous, Hogan had little care for strategy. However, working alongside the other members of the team, he started attempting to be more mindful of which moves he used. For bigger opponents, he uses Low Kick to trip them up and make them fall to the ground. For light opponents or opponents where his moves will have little effect, he uses Seismic Toss to get some sure-fire damage. If he can grab opponents early, he will use Submission, at the cost of some recoil damage. Being a bulky fighter, he will sometimes take a hit and use Revenge to dish out more damage. He has been noted to sometimes tag-team with Savage, the member that joined after him.

Preferred item(s): Oran Berries

"The stamina boost lets me keep fighting!"

Quote: "There's no 'I' in 'team', but there is an 'I' in 'kick your ass'!"


	5. Seedot's Guide: Pg 1

Seedot's Guide to Seeds and Berries 

**Warning: These are battle items, not playthings. Keep out of reach of noncombatants, pranksters and baby Pokémon.**

Blast Seed: Requires ingestion by the user. Orange with red cracks. Allows the user to breathe fire in a short range.

Sleep Seed: Requires contact with the target's body. Blue with wavy lines. Expels a sleep gas upon contact. Warning: Will not work on Pokémon with sleep-resisting abilities.

Stun Seed: Requires contact with the target's body. Green with yellow zigzags. Ingrains into opponent and temporarily disables nervous system. Warning: Will be knocked loose at even the slightest provocation.

Violent Seed: Requires ingestion by the user. Maroon with a red fist pattern. Supercharges all forms of attack upon ingestion, but only for a short time. Warning: Not recommended for short-tempered Pokémon.

Totter Seed: Requires contact with the target's head. Yellow with pink swirls. Upon contact, bursts into yellow mist with a characteristic "honk" sound and confuses the target.

X-Eye (Cross-eye) Seed: Requires contact with the target's head. Red with two blue arrows pointing at each other. Upon contact, bursts into red mist and forces the target's eyes to always be crossed, limiting vision.

Blinker Seed: Requires contact with the target's head. White with a black "x" on it. Upon contact, bursts into black mist, blinding the target. Warning: Does not work on Zubat. They are already blind.

Heal Seed: Requires ingestion by the user. Pink with a red cross pattern. Heals all status ailments. Warning: Despite its name, it does not restore health as well.

Reviver Seed: Automatic if held in inventory. A regular yellow seed with a white aura. Upon loss of consciousness, floats to fainted Pokémon and ingrains to transfer its energy, healing all wounds. Highly sought after by exploration teams. Warning: Recovery is sped up if you lie still while the seed does its work, but enemies will try to finish you while you are down.

Plain Seed: What remains of a Reviver Seed after its use. A regular yellow seed. No recorded uses except for as a quick snack.

* * *

**Just a little something to let you all know that I'm not dead. I am actually having difficulty moving on the story and finding time to play. I actually freakin' lost due to poor strategy, but that won't be recorded in the story. I am trying to move forward, but it is tough. I'll try to post ASAP.**


	6. Officer Magnezone's Records: Savage

Officer Magnezone's Exploration Team Records

Name: Savage

Species: Pinsir

Category: Stag Beetle Pokémon

Type: Bug

Personality: Surly, impatient and violent, with a quick temper and foul mouth to boot, Savage has virtually no care in the world except for one thing, fighting strong opponents. Joining Team Righteous after being bested by them, he quickly found a rival, sparring partner and, begrudgingly, a friend in Hogan. Having such an odious personality makes him difficult to approach or work with, but there is no question that he is good at fighting opponents. Anyone who does question his strength, intentionally or otherwise, will swiftly be challenged to a fight.

Member of: Team Righteous

Signature moves: Vice Grip, Brick Break, X-Scissor, Vital Throw

Fighting style: Savage takes an extremely offensive approach in his combat. He will charge into battle headfirst, fists swinging, to engage the opponents, even if he is horrendously outnumbered. He fights in close range and focuses more on overwhelming the opponent rather than blocking their counter attacks. One thing that Savage can't stand is when an opponent tries to use a status affliction or long-range attack on him. He sees this as cowardly and only gets further enraged.

Strategy: Savage uses little to no strategy in his fighting, only concerned with getting to the opponent in order to defeat them. He is not concerned with dodging, as his exoskeleton will absorb most of the damage. He prefers to work alone, but has been noted to team up with Hogan occasionally on a mission. His sheer brutality is both his greatest strength and weakness, as he will often fall into or ignore even the most obvious tricks and wind up having twice as difficult a time.

Preferred item(s): None

"Items are for pansies."

Quote: "F*** off."


End file.
